The Beginning
by Fallingforgravity
Summary: This is a ReaderXStanford Pines read. There will be mature content (sexual/violence) so you've been warned. I intend for this to be a full story so we will see. First chapter is short, I'm just getting a feel for the direction.
1. The Beginning

Stanley crossed his arms at his brother, who was rudely taking up the entire TV room with his stupid D, D and more D game. He wanted to watch an awesome duck show with the kids, but noooooo Ford had to put his dumb nerd game in here.

"Hey get out of here Ford, were going to watch Duck-tective!" Stanley stated, reaching to pull graph paper off the TV. Ford jumped up and glared at Stan with unnecessairy anger.

"Touch that and you WILL regret it!" He growled and Stan got in his face. They always had gotten aggressive with each other at the slightest thing.

"Its my TV room!" Stan shouted only angering Ford more.

"Its my House and always has been! Not yours!" Ford retorted, waving his arms around exhasperatedly at what was in fact his home.

Stanley, his pride damaged, shouted in anger and picked up the bag of dice between Dipper and Ford. "Screw your stupid dice game!" He exclaimed, giving the bag a good chuck. Both Ford and Dipper raised their hands to grab the bag, shouting at Stan not to do it but it was too little too late. The bag hit the ground and the infinity sided dice popped out of its black box, rolling across the ground. It settled with an image of a tear visible and a bright light filled the room, causing all present to yelp.

I was screaming.

As a ripping noise filled my room, I spun around to see just that, a rip. In the middle of the air. Filled with what looked like...space? I heard a loud noise, piercing and shrill, only to realize it was me, screaming in frozen fear. Before I had time to think of much more my legs were being pulled into the void. I dug my fingers into the carpet behind me, clawing for a grip.

"HELP!!" I had no idea what was happening, but it was terrifying. The void was up to my waist now and my legs were numb like they werent real. Suddenly the suction became too much and with a loud Pop! that left my ears ringing I was pulled through the portal.

Rocketing through wavelengths and stars I had enough time to comprehend how much of this I didnt understand before I blacked out.


	2. Something New

I was in an ashy field, surrounded by swaying wheat. Everything around me was grey and broken like a volcano had erupted and covered everything in dust. The eerie silence was unsettling but I couldn't bring myself to make any noise. Something felt so very wrong here. Not as soon as I thought that something flew past me, rustling the wheat and blowing my hair back. I could feel its massive form hulking behind me and spun around, greeted with the stare of a giant eye. I screamed and fell, landing hard but feeling no pain and the eye cackled in a way that made my ears hurt.

 _Oh god I want to go home..._

Whatever this weird dream was I wanted it to stop. Wanted to wake up, laying on my stomach on the floor of my room, reading the amazing book I had just bought. Safe. In my home.

The eye seemed to shrink and I noticed it was actually a triangular shape...with limbs? I groaned, my mind splintering under my own confusion, or so I thought. The cackling stopped and the thing grew closer, causing goosebumps to pop onto my arms.

"Well Well **WELL"** The demonic voice shook my insides and I shuddered which earned another cackle. "What is a delicate little **_MORTAL_** doing in this realm?" I couldn't even think of speaking to this thing, barely hold onto my consciousness. It's like something was trying to pry into my brain, chipping away at my skull to get there. My sight grew hazy around the edges and I blinked hard to clear it. The eye grew massive again and it's voice rang out.

"You're think your mind is strong? We will see about that..." It's voice seemed angry, like I hadn't given him what he wanted. Whatever that was...

"We will meet again kid and _when we do ...oh when we do..._ " With another loud pop he was gone and I fell back into the wheat, blacking out once again.

I woke up on a shaggy carpet, face down with the smell of smoke wafting out of it. Once more confused I just lay there a moment, eyes half-lidded and tried to assess myself. Two arms oddly weak, two legs though my left one felt pained and caked with something, one head. My head.

 _I'm okay, I'm okay, I'm okay...I'm so scared._

My body started to shiver as the shock set in...this may have qualified as a traumatic event. I wanted to see where this was, figure out what was happening, go home. Trying to lift onto my arms, I gasped as pain coursed through my body and down my leg and fell head first back into the floor. At least I would have if a large hand hadn't caught my face. The hand felt strange, wider than normal, but warm and it was the first reassuring thing that had happened since this whole thing started. I craned my neck upwards to see a bespectacled face with warm honey brown eyes. His red sweater stood out to me in a familiar way that I couldn't place. He didn't smile but did seem very curious. He was already kneeled down and decided to sit, releasing my face from his grasp to lay lightly on the floor.

"Can you sit up with help?" He asked, voice low and a bit gravely but not unpleasant. I thought for a moment and nodded slowly. His large hands wrapped around my shoulders and I noticed for the first time he had an extra finger. 6 fingers?

 _God what kind of world am I in..._

He turned me towards him and I hissed in pain, soon replaced by a louder yelp as he wrapped his arm around the small of my back and pulled me into a sitting position. My leg burned with a pain I had never felt before and tears were leaking quickly from my eyes. A cursory look down at my jeans showed them crusted with what looked like blood. My blood. Than man still had his arms around me, my entire body shaking and unable to sit up of it's own accord.

"Stanley, go get the first aid kit." The man called and I saw for the first time the other people in the room. In shock I first looked between the man now leaving the room and the man holding onto me, realizing much too slowly that they were twins. I then saw a pair of children and damned if they didn't look like twins too. The girl had a large grin plastered across her face and looked positively buzzing to come over to us. She was currently being held back by her male twin who had the most worried look I'd ever seen on a child before. Were children supposed to worry like that? The room itself was filthy...as if an explosion had happened and knocked everything askew. Come to mention it...the ground below me was singed black. I looked back at the man, the desperate pain in my leg receding to a low ache as long as it wasn't moving and his eyes focused on me again. Such an intense stare, like he was looking into my very soul. I finally found my voice after an incredibly long eye contact session.

"W-where...am I?" My voice betrayed me, croaking out with an ugly rasp. He smiled in a lopsided manner as if this was a question he was used to.

"Welcome to Gravity Falls."


	3. Something Old

"Welcome to Gravity Falls." He said with a lopsided smile. What a peculiar name for a town. The little girl in the room broke free of her brothers grasp and bounced over to me.

"Hi I'm Mable! Who are you? Where did you come from?! ARE YOU MAGIC?!" She chattered, quicker than my brain could grasp. Good Lord this child talks fast. I opened my mouth to speak just as the other man, Stanley I think his name was, walked back into the room.

"Mable leave her alone. You kids go find something to do." He grumbled and walked over to me, grinning ear to ear. "Looks like something got you good Doll." I gave an exhasperated laugh, and nodded, shifting and grimacing in pain. The man holding me passed me off to Stanley, earning much pain in the process, and mumbled something about going to research what had happened. The now dejected looking girl wandered off with a pig in tow and the boy followed after the man. Stanley set to work on my leg, chattering on about this place being called the Mystery Shack and not to worry my pretty little head because they were going to work everything out.

 _Why do I feel like the only one that doesn't have an idea what's going on..._

Soon enough my leg was cleaned and wrapped from ankle to thigh. Stanley had to cut my jeans off, earning many blushes from me and jokes from him. I was now sitting on the couch, leg propped on the table, sipping coffee. He had told me that the other man was his brother, Ford, and the kids were their niece and nephew, Mable and Dipper. I nodded along as he told me what happened leading up to my explosion into their living room and exchanged stories back about my experience. He grimaced when I mentioned the nightmare but said nothing about it. He explained the oddities that surrounded this town and I tried to understand. I had always had an interest in the paranormal but never thought something like this could be real.

"So you mean to tell me that I was pulled through a rip in time and space?" I asked, staring into the coffee cup. Stanley nodded and then cleared his throat.

"That's my understanding of it...and you say that the last you remember is was 2007?" He asked, so non-chalantley. I nodded again and looked up at him, solomnly. He sighed and ran a hand through his browned hair, knowing things that I obviously didn't.

"I'll be honest, all this time travel shit is beyond me. But it looks like that's the case here. Believe it or not my brother and I are victims too it to."

I sat up a bit, grimaced softly though the pain was recceding with the medication he had given me, and felt a bit of hope. "So you can help me get home then? It you guys know so much about this?"

He sighed again and shook his head. "Its not that easy...but if anyone can figure it out it's Ford. Don't worry sweetie, in the meantime you'll just stay with us. We will mend up your leg and figure everything out. This family is pretty good at figuring things out."

 _I really hope so..._

The next couple of days were a blur. They had given me a room to stay in and my leg was slowly mending. I ate meals with the family, learned so much about them and swapped stories of my own. Told them of my mother and how worried she must be about me, my dog who I missed terribly, about how I was currently in school for engineering. I barely saw Ford but when I did he was kind. They all were. I found myself fascinated by Ford, wanting to talk to him most of all but he never seemed to want to carry a conversation, just eat with us and get back to work. I made crafts with Mable to pass the time and Dipper would tell me stories about all the things they had come across in Gravity Falls. Stanley also spent a lot of time with me, and though he had interesting stories to tell and was positively dripping charm, I turned his advances down easily. Though it didn't seem to deter him much, motivated man he was, it also didn't bother me terribly. I would occasionally inquire about how research was going but was met with vagueness. I asked once if I could call my mother and was told what an awful idea that would be. It was now the evening of the third day I had been there and I was sitting on a bench outside, looking around at the peaceful trees. I saw what I thought was Stanley approaching and smiled happily. To my surprise it was Ford, carrying a journal.

"Room for one more?"


	4. Something Borrowed

"Room for one more?" Ford asked softly, the same lopsided smile on his face. I nodded, excited to see if he had any news on the research he had been doing. He lowered himself down into the bench across from me, laying down a journal with a 6 fingered hand on it and the number 4.

"How is your leg feeling?"

I shrugged, looking down at it. I was wearing shorts for comfort and the fresh bandages were bright in the sun.

"It's okay, still hurts a lot but Stan changes the dressings to keep it clean." When we had first uncovered the wound it was a deep, veiny cut down my leg, thigh to ankle, that spiderwebbed in an ugly way. Ford grimaced a bit and looked off towards the trees.

"I'm glad he is able to help you out so much. He's a good man. You seem to fit in well here."

I chuckled a bit and turned to meet his eyes but they were still staring off into the forest.

"He is a good man, albeit a very eager one." I thought I had caught an off tone to his voice but it was really impossible to tell. I barely knew the man, as much as I wanted to. Ford didn't react to my comment at all so I decided to continue on. "So have you found anything out?"

Ford turned then and his eyes were bright, the eyes of an intelligent man ready to explain.

"I did. So we know what brought you here was a die that has infinite possiblities. It just so happened that one of those possibilities was ripping you straight out of your home and 5 years into the future, here. So it was completely by chance. There's no chance that rolling it again would take you home. There may be other ways to get you home, it's just..." He trailed off and sighed, running a hand through chestnut Brown hair and locked eyes with me. I held his stare again, wanting to hope for good news but also bewitched by his eyes.

 _He's so handsome..._

I angrily dismissed the thought from my mind, what an awful time to think about something like that, and cleared my throat. He jumped as if surprised and his cheeks seemed a bit rosier than before.

"Ah...but it would be very dangerous and take a considerable amount of time to work through. I would have to create a wormhole back to your time. It also would open us up to many dangers otherwise..." He seemed very uncomfortable with the idea of this. I laid my head down sideways on my arm and sighed.

"I'm never going home..." I felt tears leak onto my cheeks, a sudden outburst of sadness. Just as quickly as it came I tried to push it away and jumped as a hand touched my face. Ford looked down at me, wiping a trail of tears away. I didn't want to move, the feeling of his hand on my skin a safe one, instead choosing to look up at him. His stare was intense and yet...I felt good under the gaze. As much as I wanted to go home, my desire to know this man was so strong.

We sat there for a moment, just like that, Ford's hand on my face and thumb rubbing my cheek before a very conflicted expression crossed his face. He sighed and pulled back, standing quickly and reaching for his journal.

"I have work to do, more research. We will find a wa-" I grabbed his hand before he could continue, pulling it back towards me.

"Please, will you stay with me a bit. I don't want to be alone." The words jumped out of my mouth before I could think about them. He seemed to think a moment, eyes shining as they did so handsomely, before pulling his hand away. My heart sank a bit.

"I really have a lot to do." He said softly and left without another word. I had no reason to be so upset about this but...it still stung.

After a few minutrd of silent sulking I slowly moved my leg off the bench and started to stand. Stan had insisted I call for him when I was done sitting outside so he could help me in, but I wanted to walk on my own. As soon as pressure was put on the leg though it buckled and betrayed me. I went down hard and gasped, the pain overcoming for a moment. Raising into my arms I angrily beat the ground.

 _I hate this, I want to go HOME!_

My overwhelmed mind was filled with anger and pain now, tired of not understanding, tired of being in pain, tired of being tired. As my eyes grew hazy around the edges I felt blackness settling in and heard a voice from all around.

 ** _"Back already kid? Maybe there's a way I could help you."_**


	5. Something Blue

**_"Back already kid? Maybe there's a way I could help you."_**

The voice floated around my head painfully, one I immediately recognized. Prying my eyes open the rest of the way made the ashy ground and blood colored sky visible. A groan escaped my lips and I shoved myself onto shaky arms, looking around. Everything was broken and destroyed, the Mystery Shack in shambles, trees dead on the ground.

 _What is going on?_

 _ **"You look like you could use the help."**_ There was that voice again, ugly and loud, coming from behind me. I shifted on the ground with a grimace to find the odd triangle man sitting on the bench, unnatural legs crossed, staring at me with that one awful eye.

"I don't want your help..." The words softly left me, knowing anything he had to offer wouldn't be good. He floated up and towards me, taking a finger and running it up my leg. I screamed with the pain as it flooded me, blood immediately soaking through the bandages.

 ** _"Kid you need my help. I can get you home! You just have to do a little something for me. Whaddya say?"_** The thing didn't have a mouth but I could swear it was grinning as a hand stuck out towards me, a handshake. For a deal. The pain was so overwhelming but I steeled myself and looked up into his eye.

"I Don't. Want. Your. Help." I spoke stronger now, angrier. This thing was evil and I wanted it away from me, as far away as possible. He cackled and starting spinning into a circle around me, faster and faster. I closed my eyes against the blur, feeling fingers prodding at my brain. He finally slowed, multiplying into 6 different copies and circling my body.

 ** _"You're making a bad decision (Y/N). You need me. You really think those Pines can help you? When you decide you want to go home let me know. The name's Bill."_** He morphed back into one and was suddenly in my face, hand grabbing my cheek in a mock of a sweet gesture. His skin burned against mine and I shrieked, pushing away. Laughing once more he did a spin and flew into the air, disappearing with a loud pop. I held my face and let the tears stream as the world grew black around my eyes.

 _Ford...Ford Help me..._

Large hands were wrapping around me and I woke with a scream, thrashing against the hands. "NO DON'T TOUCH ME!" I screeched, twisting and turning. The hands held firm to me and I threw my eyes open, disoriented and scared. My face and leg ached uncontrollably and my mind felt like melted butter. Staring down at me were those honey brown eyes and the relief came in waves. I was back, away from Bill, away from the evil. With a sob I buried my self into his chest and wrapped weak arms around his neck.

"Oh Ford...it was so awful..." I whispered, letting the blackness take me again.

Stanley sighed, carrying her like a bride, and held her closer. A sad smile crossed his face mixed with a look of worry. This poor girl had been through much, nightmares terrorizing her, that awful wound on her leg, he shouldn't be so disappointed by the fact that she wanted his brother. If she could find even the smallest comfort anywhere he should be happy for her. But Ford wouldn't treat her as good as he would...he was too aloof, too serious. Ford didn't deserve her. At the same time he didn't have any idea why he was worried about such a silly thing. They were trying to send her home which didn't equate well with the idea that his heart thumped extra hard when he touched her. As a man that had had plenty of women, lovers and actual loves, he knew the difference between those. This was a new feeling though. Why was she in our life? There had to be a reason.

He slipped through the door of the Mystery Shack, careful not to knock her against anything and walked up the stairs to her room. This had been the first time he had seen her peacefully sleep and he intended to let her as long as she needed. The wound on her leg seemed to have bled through the bandages but he figured that could wait until later. As he was laying her down on the bed, he squinted his eyes at her cheek where a large red mark was developing...in the shape of a hand. He knew that four fingered hand print. Grimacing Stanley covered the girl and quickly made his way down the stairs to the vending machine. Punching in the code from heart it hissed open and he sprinted down those stairs as well.

"Ford!" He called, nearing the lab and not seeing his brother. Looking through the glass window he saw his brother in the chamber down below, staring up at the half constructed portal that stood there. It didn't take Stanley long to reach the room where Ford was, still staring up at the portal.

"Ford, we need to talk." Stanley was breathing a bit hard from the dash downstairs and pulled a chair up to sit. Ford nodded and turned towards Stan, crossing his arms in a bit of a dejected way.

"Yes we do. I don't know if I can get this thing running again Stanley...and even if I do, powering it and running it could bring Bill right back to us, right into this world." Ford scrubbed his stubble and sighed. Stanley nearly chuckled, more at the irony than anything else, but held it back.

"Not to add another worry on you about the situation but you need to come see something." Stanley rose from the chair and motioned for his brother to follow. The two made their way back up the stairs and into (y/n)'s room. Ford furrowed his brow, looking back at his brother.

"Did she pass out again? She was fine when I spoke with her outside." He walked towards the girl, thinking to himself what a pretty site she was, when he noticed the mark on her face and gasped. "Bill..."

Stanley nodded and walked over as well. "I found her on the ground outside, she screamed when I went to pick her up. Sounded like she thought I was going to hurt her. Then she mistook me for you, cuddled up and passed out." Ford bit his lip in worry, choosing not to acknowledge the very obvious statement thrown in by his brother.

"What on earth would Bill want with her? She has nothing to help him..." Ford mused, trying to think of any reason the demon would have for wanting a mortal girl stuck in a different time. "Maybe as a tool...maybe he knows that we're rebuilding the portal to get her home..."

Stanley shrugged, once again thinking how he didn't want the girl to go home, and looked back at Ford.

"All I know is that we need to start giving her more information...and setting up protections if possible. We have two kids to keep safe as well."

Ford nodded and looked back at the bed, an unreadable expression gracing his features. He wanted to keep everyone safe, wanted to further his research and now...he wanted to spend time with her.


End file.
